Goddess Sword
The Goddess Sword is an unique one-handed sword found within Lost Sky Ruins of the Lost Sky Crater. It is equal in strength to a Dwarven Sword, but weighs less than an Iron Sword. It can be tempered with a Common Soul Gem. The weapon can be reforged into the Goddess Longsword at an Ancient Enchanter or Terminan Forge. Location The Goddess Sword is located inside the Lost Sky Ruins, accessed within False God Passage, which is within the Rift Secret Grotto. It rests in a pedestal in front of a fourth Goddess Statue near the center of the ruins. Goddess Longsword The Goddess Longsword is stronger and longer than the Goddess Sword, equal in strength to a Glass Sword, but now weighs as much as a Steel or Skyforge Steel Sword. As a result, it swing a bit slower. It can be tempered with a Greater Soul Gem. It can be reforged into the Goddess White Sword at an Anicent Enchanter. The Goddess Longsword reacts with the White Ring and will launch beams of white energy that explode, dealing sun damage to any foe, with extra damage to undead. Crafting The player can reforge the Goddess Sword into the Goddess Longsword at an Ancient Enchanter, either located in The Midden at the College of Winterhold or at the Pale Stone Camp. The recipe requires the player to have the Goddess Sword and have Farore's Blessing in your inventory, which will consume the sword. Alternatively, the Goddess Sword can be reforged at an Ancient Enchanter by having the Triforce of Courage in their inventory. Goddess White Sword The Goddess White Sword is stronger and faster than the Goddess Longsword, having retained its speed and weight from the Goddess Sword, but is now equal in strength to a Daedric Sword. It can be tempered with a Grand Soul Gem. It can be reforged into the True Goddess Sword at an Ancient Enchanter. Like previously, the Goddess White Sword reacts with the White Ring and will launch beams of white energy that explode, dealing sun damage to any foe, with extra damage to undead. Crafting To reforge the Goddess Longsword into the Goddess White Sword, the player needs to go to an Ancient Enchanter and have the Goddess Longsword, as well as Nayru's Blessing in their inventory, with the sword being consumed. Alternatively, the player can also have the Triforce of Wisdom in their inventory. True Goddess Sword The True Goddess Sword is much lighter and stronger than the Goddess White Sword, now equal in strength to a Dragonbone War Axe. It can be tempered with a Grand Soul Gem. Once again, the True Goddess Sword reacts with the White Ring and will launch beams of white energy that explode, dealing sun damage to any foe, with extra damage to undead. The player can then craft a spell tome that summons the Goddess Sword as a separate entity at an Ancient Enchanter, requiring a Ruined Book or a Burned Book and a filled Grand Soul Gem. Once summoned, the player can't equip the sword. It will then fire Sword Beams when it attacks. Crafting To awaken the Goddess White Sword into the True Goddess Sword, the player needs to go to an Ancient Enchanter and have the Goddess White Sword and Din's Blessing in their inventory, which will consume the blade. Alternatively, the player can also have the Triforce of Power in their inventory. Lore The Goddess Sword found its way to Hyrule during the Battle of a Thousand Heroes. When the Hero of the Skies was summoned by Hylian mages, he was carrying the Master Sword, but it vanished, reverting to its original state as the Goddess Sword. Because only one Master Sword can exist at any time, the Goddess Sword lost its ability to be reforged into the Master Sword. Background and Inspiration The Goddess Sword was added in version 6.5. The models for the sword were made by fcp078. JKalenad was reluctant to include the Goddess Sword, and never considered allowing it to be reforged into the Master Sword, as that would make the Goddess Sword superfluous and weak. JKalenad opted to make the sword stand alone. The ability of the True Goddess Sword to be "summoned" is a reference to the presence of Fi in the sword, as well as a reference to dancing weapons in Dungeons & Dragons. See Also Master Sword Lost Sky CraterCategory:Weapon Category:Swords Category:Skyward Sword